1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination switch for turning a headlight and a turn signal on, driving a wiper, and other operations for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11(1999)-265639 discloses a combination switch having a contact point to be switched on/off by an operation of a control lever, i.e., back-and-forth or up-and-down swinging of a control lever relative to a steering column of a vehicle, or rotation of the control knob provided at a tip of the control lever.
However, as the contact point of the combination switch is contact-type, encountered problems are as follows: wear of each contact point; lack of smoothness of the control lever operation due to large sliding resistance of the contact point; highly accurate assembly required due to a movable contact point to be brought into contact with a plurality of fixed contacts at a predetermined contact pressure; and loosing a proper contact pressure due to lack of reliability of a bent movable contact.